A pulse oximeter is a non-invasive medical device for continuously monitoring the blood oxygen saturation of arteries in a human body. As a common device of anesthesia monitoring and intensive care in hospitals, the device has also been widely used in a variety of mobile cares and sleep cares at places other than hospitals. The development of both family and community medical healthcare systems has put forward new requirements on the design and manufacture of pulse oximeters; in particular, it is highly desirable that wearable pulse oximeters that are characterized by low price yet high performance and are widely adaptable to families and medical treatment network at community level are provided.
Today, the pulse oximeters commercially available in the domestic and overseas markets generally fall into two categories—analog type and digital type, which can also be divided into desktop type and portable type. Most of the analog pulse oximeters with complicated circuits are desktop type, and when a desktop pulse oximeter is used, signal is transmitted to the instrument through a finger clamp and cable. It is inconvenient for users to move with cable towed, and the cable also makes the guardianship inconvenient, hereby the using occasions are limited. However, with the development of digital circuit technology, a battery-powered portable pulse oximeter with no cable is widely used. Being battery-powered, the pulse oximeter enters operational state after the power supply is turned on, whereas the pulse oximeter will do futile actions and continue consuming the power supply in a state of power-on when no measurement being carried out, which thereby shortens the effective operational time of battery. At the same time, the display of the portable pulse oximeter is disposed on the finger clamp, so the orientation of the finger clamp changes with the users' move and the data displayed can not face the users, which makes the users' reading difficult.